Phantom in the Remnant
by MidnightMint
Summary: During his travels alone, Chung became a mercenary. As he was chasing a certain demon intending on finishing her for good, he was then plunged into a world completely different from his.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

To rid their world of the demons that plagued their home and return the cherished peace and balance into their lives. All of it seemed impossible during the beginning of their journey as a party.

But they eventually did it.

They did managed to save the world.

There were many blood that had been shed and sacrifices they had to give. Nevertheless, with their combined efforts, perseverance, and support from everyone, the El Search Party ultimately managed to subvert the ending of their world.

Though the balance of their world had been brought back from the brink of ruin, there were still a lot of work to do. The world was still damaged and had just began to recover. It may take a long time, but with the help of everyone surely their world would recover gradually over the passage of time.

Each member of the El Search Party went on their own way but had promised that they would gather most of the time when they're free.

And they did keep their promise.

They had their own lives to return to and had formed an unbreakable bond with one another. Though they would be apart from most of the time, they were sure that none of their ties would grow cold.

Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Ara, Elesis, Add, Lu and Ciel, Ain, and Laby.

All of them had a place to return to.

All except for Chung.

Prince Seiker was the heir of the Seiker family which had protected the city which contained the power of water, Hamel. During the invasion of the demons to the world, the city of Hamel was one of the places that had been affected the most. The city resembled that more of a ruin than a city during the aftermath and was sure to take a long time before it could fully recover.

The main lost of the water city was the destruction of the Seiker family. During the attack of hordes of demons, the Seiker family did their all in order to protect the city and paid the ultimate price for it. Most of the members fell to the hands of the powerful general of the demon horde and the head of the family, Helputt, was possessed and ultimately converted as a demon.

The El Search Party was able to defeat Helputt and regain his senses. However, when they were about to leave a countless hordes of demons appeared and chased them. Helputt stayed and held the demons at bay as the party escaped.

It was the last time anyone had ever heard of Helputt.

Chung was all alone with no longer a family to return to. He could've returned to Hamel but he was too ashamed to return to the city after failing hard during his attempt to protect the said city. Without the help of Elswrod and the others. Chung would've surely failed and the city reduced to nothing.

* * *

"Karis." Chung called out with a soft yet menacing tone. "It's time for you to return to the ground."

On the outskirts of the Sander region, Chung chased a demon with unnerving relentlessness. The demon in question had the appearance of a beautiful woman with red-violet hair with red pupils and black sclera in her eyes. She was known as the demon Karis. She had once attempted to destroy the Sander region and was almost close to completing it until she was stopped by Chung and the others. They had thought that she had died but Chung later discovered that she had managed to survive and lay low hidden.

With no family to return to nor a home, Chung left and became a rogue mercenary. He used his skills and knowledge as Fatal Phantom. He became known as a hunter monsters and a terrifying assassin for demons.

Though their world was finally starting to recover, there were still remnants of demons which hid and reproduced. He made it his personal mission to rid the world of their stench.

"Guh!" Karis grimaced as she felt her limbs throb with pain as she ran with all her might. Her legs felt heavy and her bones felt like glass cracking as she moved. Her body was littered with wounds and blood. "Damn you, Prince Seiker!"

Karis entered a secret passage to cave underground where she had been secretly gathering her forces.

"So this is where you've been hiding, you damn demon." Chung commented as he followed the steps of the female demon.

A huge demon appeared from within the shadows of the cave carrying a massive mace that was far bigger than Chung himself. With a grunt the demon lifted up its mace and swung down hard at Chung. Chung dashed forward and slid between the legs of the demon making the demon's attack miss. The demon swung its mace sideward towards its back attempting to reach Chung. However, as the demon turned around it noticed that Chung was no longer there. The demon tilted its head upwards and saw Chung up in the air upside down with one of his Phantom Shooters aimed right at the demon's face.

"[Headshot]"

With a pull of the trigger, the Phantom Shooter shoot out a strong piercing bullet made out of Chung's El and without any trouble at all pierced through the demon's head blowing it apart. Chung spun his body as he landed on the ground on his feet before the huge body of the demon fell making a loud thud.

Chung looked at the dead demon with a scowl on his face before taking a glance further towards the interior of the narrow passage of the cave and noticed the multiple demon rushing up to him.

"Hmph." Chung turned his body towards the horde of demons rushing towards his direction as his eyes narrowed. He raised his free hand and the other Phantom Shooter materialized in his hand. Dual wielding the twin Phantom Shooter, He aimed towards the demons and slightly smirked. "Come on then."

* * *

As Chung rushed towards the lowest portion of the cave he noticed Karis hurriedly tinker with something. He observed the contraption that was embedded in the walls of the cave.

On one side of the cave, a huge formation was embedded on to it. The formation was formed in the shape of a hexagon and seemed to be built in brass or bronze. The surface of it had carvings that Chung realized were runes. At the sides of the formation laid a glowing piece of crystal A dark purple colored one on the right side and a light blue colored one on the left side.

They were El Fragments.

Chung soon realized that the formation he was looking at was some sort of gate. Chung clenched his teeth as he feared that it was something similar to The Gate of Darkness that he and the others destroyed a while back. Fearing what may happen if the gate was activated, Chung didn't hesitate and aimed his Phantom Shooters towards Karis and pulled the triggers.

With a loud howling sound erupting, Karis looked back before feeling a sharp excruciating pain radiating from her left knee. She looked down and saw that she had a hole just right above her knee. "AAAAAAAaaahhh!" She screamed. Without her sturdy defense, the shot should've blown her leg apart. Without bothering to look at Chung, Karis desperately turned towards the gate as the two El Fragments shone brightly. Another howling sound soon erupted and Karis felt her right arm go limp. She clenched her teeth as she reached over a lever located just at the side of the gate.

Chung fired mercilessly at Karis with his Phantom Shooters. Each bullet pierced through the body of the demon but she had persevered. With an action from the demon, Chung soon saw the gate activate and a dark violet film of energy enveloped the interior of the hexagon-shaped gate.

"Karis!" Chung yelled as he made his Phantom Shooters disappear and brought out his other weapon, Destroyer. He aimed the cannon towards his back and pulled the trigger. Chung shot out from his position with violent power as he used the explosion from Destroyer to launch himself swiftly towards Karis.

Karis turned back towards Chung and smiled victoriously.

"Too late, cute boy." She chuckled spitting out blood as the interior of the gate glowed much darker.

Chung fired his Destroyer once again and his speed multiplied as he flew through the air. As he was up in the air, he twirled the cannon on his palm swiftly and aimed it directly towards Karis and the gate.

"[Comet Crasher]!"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A sharp sensation of pain struck his mind as Chung's consciousness returned to him. He felt the sensation of rushing wind brushing against his face. He opened his crystal blue eyes and saw something incredible. He was very high up in the air falling at an sharp pace. Below him as a sea of deep green tress that enveloped almost everything making the ground difficult to see.

He felt his mind go through a process of deep thought. He found his current situation incredibly weird. The last thing he could remember was the countless bombs from his attack destroying the interior of the cave along with Karis and the mysterious gate.

So why was he suddenly so high up in the air right now?

He was then pulled out from his thoughts as he realized something was missing. Or to be more precise, someone.

Karis.

He had underestimated the demon due to how easy he had defeated her when he caught her on the outskirts of the Sander region. He didn't want to admit it, but the sight of the demon fleeing in panic felt good. But now the demon may have managed to escape due to his carelessness.

Chung narrowed his eyes as he scanned the scenery beneath him. He clicked his tongue as he couldn't grasp the image of the female demon even after sweeping the scenery with his eyes.

His attention was soon pulled away as he heard a deafening screech. He looked downwards and let his gaze travel a bit forward and saw a huge monster that resembled that of a raven flying through the air screeching.

A demon? Chung scowled as he prepared himself.

* * *

They thought that everything was alright and that they had already passed the test as they've reached the temple ruins and grabbed the relics that were in the shape of chess pieces. However, the appearance of the Nevermore and the giant death stalker turned their situation upside down.

Despite her being the youngest, Ruby had taken command of their group and issued out a strategy. Everything had turned out fine and it seemed that their actions were working flawlessly against the nevermore and death stalker, but the two monsters were a lot stronger and sturdier than they had expected.

Now with their stamina low and their bodies weighed heavy, all of them felt hopeless. Phyrra stood firm in front of the group with her shield up as a last effort of protection for her and her classmates. Yang stood besides her along with Nora brandishing their weapons as they mustered the remaining portion of their strengths.

Their plan now was to hold off somewhat and find an opportunity for escape. They were in a dangerous situation and they had no choice.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ruby apologized as she looked down guilty. "I thought my idea was alrig-"

"Seize your talking now!" Weiss commanded. "We're a pair aren't we? So I will now allow my partner to speak like a weakling!" She demanded as she offered a hand towards the younger girl.

"...Weiss?" Ruby gave a small smile as she accepted the hand and walked besides her partner. She brandished her scythe and prepared to work together with everyone.

_Alongside everyone, we can do anything!_ Ruby thought

As they were about to perform whatever action they must in order to escape and survive, a loud explosion erupted and a strong gust of wind was generated. Blake felt her ears twitch as she heard the explosion stronger than the rest and looked upwards towards the nevermore. Noticing her shift of sight, the others looked up at the same direction Blake was staring at and saw the nevermore acting strangely.

Their eyes widened as they realized the huge flying monster was no longer flying high up in the air but falling. Their breaths hitched as they soon noticed the the nevermore was falling right towards them.

"Get back!" Ruby shouted.

Hearing her loud voice, the others swiftly turned back and ran towards the end of the temple of ruins. Due to the speed of its fall, the nevermore made a huge crater as it violently landed on the ground making it tremble as if an earthquake was happening.

Everyone of them, without exception, had their mouths wide open as they saw the nevermore lay on the ground lifelessly. Its body was in tatters and torn apart as if multiple explosion ravaged its back. They all took a step backwards and gripped their weapons tightly as they saw the body of the nevermore shift.

They waited for the nevermore to move again, but it didn't.

For the nevermore was already dead.

It's body wasn't the one that move, but rather the person on top of its back.

They all stared with wide eyes as they saw a person walk on top of the body of the dead nevermore. The person was a handsome boy who seemed to be about the same age as them or perhaps just a bit older. He had spiky light blonde hair with his side fringes in the a color of a darker shade of brown. He wore a regal looking armor in the color of white with black armor plates. On his back was a very long blue scarf that seemed like a cape as it danced through the air due to the wind brushing against it.

They were all silent as they stared in awe at the boy who seemed to have killed the nevermore without much trouble. Ruby on the other hand had sparkles in her eyes as he looked at the weapon the boy was holding in his right hand.

The boy's weapon was a very sleek looking cannon in the color of white, black, and blue that was taller than the boy himself. Though it was a cannon its appearance resembled more that of a very large rifle.

All Ruby had to do was to allow her drool to drip from her mouth to look like a love-struck maiden as she stared at the cannon with eyes full of admiration and excitement.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as she punched in the air. "How did you defeat that nevermore!? You used your awesome weapon right!? What does it do!? Can it transform!? Your armor also looks cool! What can it do!? Do you have a partner already!? Then where is your partner!? Want to group with us!? Huh!? Huh!?"

The boy merely blinked his eyes confused as the younger girl barraged him with countless questions with the speed akin to that of a machine gun.

"Hey rubes." Yang walked up to her sister and yanked her back. "Easy out on the question, you weapon fetishist."

"It's not a fetish!" Ruby complained as she struggled to escape Yang's grip.

"Whatever." Yang shrugged before turning towards the boy with a seductive smile on her lips. "Hey there hotstuff. Talk about a grand entrance, huh?" She leaned in making her cleavage more pronounced. "Where'd you come out of? I'm pretty sure I didn't see you earlier."

The boy merely tilted his head as his eyes narrowed.

"Not much of a talker?" Yang commented plainly before grinning. "Well, I'm also fond of the silent-types."

"Enough of this brash conversation!" Weiss complained as she stepped forward and took a closer look towards the boy. She observed the features of the boy before turning away with a flush on her cheeks. "I don't remember seeing you earlier during the gathering. But you did save us, so allow me to give my thanks." With that, Weiss gave a bow.

The boy was about to speak but Pyyrha suddenly spoke turning their attention towards her.

"I think saving is quite premature." Pyyrha commented as she stared at the giant death stalker rushing towards them with unstoppable might making the ground tremble as it ran.

"Damn!" Yang cursed. "Forgot about that one!"

"Well, with the nevermore now gone we have a higher chance of defeating it now!" Ruby explained.

"There is some truth to that." Weiss nodded taking a step forward as she brandished her rapier.

"It should be much easier now without the nevermore." Ren added as he also took a step forward.

"We can do this!" Jaune added though he was still standing behind the others.

"Don't underestimate it." Pyyrha said with a serious tone in her voice. "Its strength is no laughing matter and its shell is incredibly hard. Further more, its stinger should contain venom that could prove fatal to us."

Hearing the warning from the redhead, everyone turned serious as they gathered up their minds and thought of a strategy. However, they soon found themselves staring wide eyed as the boy that killed the nevermore walked passed all of them and stopped just in front of them.

"H-hey..." Pyyrha tried to call out.

"Hey pretty boy." Yang called. "I know you killed that nevermore and all, but you shouldn't underestimate that thing."

The boy stood motionlessly in silence for a few seconds before finally speaking breaking the silence.

"It's fine." The boy spoke in a soft yet menacing tone.

They watched dumbfounded as the boy let go of his cannon.

"H-hey your weapon!" Ruby yelled. "You may be strong but you can't possi-"

The words that were about to leave Ruby's mouth dried out as they all saw two sleek-looking white and black double-barrel pistols materialized in the boy's empty hands.

The boy then twirled the pistols on his palms and immediately aimed it right at the rushing death stalker. He then aimed the left pistol towards the ground making the others look at him curiously.

"[Trick Shot]"

The pistol then fired two blue magic bullets at the ground which bounced and grew stronger as it pierced through the legs of the Death Stalker making it dropped to the ground struggling as it slid across due to the momentum it gained.

The boy then aimed the right pistol and fired towards the head of the death stalker. While the bullet did damage to the monster, it didn't pierce through the harder shell. The boy narrowed his eyes and then nodded as he raised his left pistol again and aimed.

"[Headshot]"

He then fired a stronger magic bullet and this time it pierced through the protective hard shell of the death stalker killing it.

Ruby and the others stared in complete amazement towards the boy. They couldn't believe that he just killed the death stalker without much problem. While they could probably handle the death stalker if they gave their all or if they worked together, the boy made it look like it was nothing but child's play for him.

Ruby gazed at the twin pistols in complete bliss. She carefully observed the sleek appearance of the twin pistols. They were far larger than normal pistols and were definitely more unique and powerful compared to other regular firearms. The combination of the cannon from earlier and the twin pistols made Ruby so excited.

She was about to rush towards the boy but stopped as she realized he was already in front of them just a few feet away. He looked at them with his sharp pawprint-pupil crystal blue eyes. Being stared at by such the boy made the other girls feel a bit embarrassed and they turned away with a blush on their cheeks.

However, Yang was different. She did have a blush present on her cheeks but she didn't shy away and instead took a step closer and grinned.

"Well now, pretty boy." She smiled. "Your quite an amazing one aren't you?" She then noticed that the boy was staring at her in silence which made her grin mischievously. "Like what you see?"

"I don't have any complaints." The boy shrugged. "But I do have a question."

Yang raised a brow and then smiled. "What? Want to ask if I'm single? Then I am. Feel free to ask me out and I'll be certain to answer yes."

The boy released a short chuckle before shaking his head gently.

"Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Do any of you know of a a woman named Karis?"

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

Name: Prince Seiker

Nickname: Chung

Age: 18 at the start of this story.

Class: Fatal Phantom

Weapons:

Destroyer: A huge cannon that can fire missiles and explosive rounds as well as magical ammunition.

Phantom Shooters: An upgraded version of Chung's twin pistol; Silver Shooters. Double-barrel pistols that can fire magic bullets via harnessing Chung's energy.

Chung was initially a polite and kind boy. However as he advanced to Deadly Chaser then to Fatal Phantom; while he still does retain some of his initial personality, he had become noticeably colder and more distant. He also now speaks in a much calmer yet more menacing tone than before.

Chung is able to summon his twin pistols; Phantom Shooter using his Guardian Stone which also contains his full armor; Freiturnier. Harnessing his power, Chung can enter Berserk mode which makes him go full armor with increase stars and capabilities.

Skills used so far:

Headshot: Fire a precise shot with a much stronger firepower than normal.

Trick shot: Fire two bullets at the ground which bounces off making it much stronger as it travels.

Comet Crasher: Shoot consecutive bombs towards the ground. Should only be used midair.

* * *

**Afterword**

**I really wanted to write a story about one of my favoite online game; Elsword. Though I was having a bit of trouble with it. My friend then recommended me to watch RWBY which she said was actually quite good as long as your ignore the 3d animation. Which I did and I did enjoy it. Then I decided to write a crossover .**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**If there are any mistakes regarding grammar, spelling, and/or continuity, feel free to say them and I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

**Laters~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Deep inside a forest quite near a small farming village a pack of grimm knowns as beowolves gathered in a clearing right along another pack of grimm but this time of a kind known as ursas.

Beowolves as the name implies is a grimm resembling that of a wolves but with a larger body mass and a white mask that is a trait shared among all kinds of grimms. Ursa on the other hand is a grimm that resembled a bear.

These grimms traversed all throughout the forest as if it was their own turf, protecting from anyone who comes near whether they be human or faunus. Killing everything in their path with reckless abandon.

As the pack of grimms did whatever they wanted to do at the center of the clearing, a sudden loud noise erupted, echoing through the sea of trees. Both packs of beowolves and ursas snarled and instantly sharpened their senses as they let out all amount of intimidation they could muster for their anticipated battle.

However as soon as that loud noise erupted, an ursa fell down lifeless on the ground with a huge hole blown through its head. Before the grimm could even let out a proper response, several more loud noises erupted which was consequently accompanied by the dropping of both beowolves and ursa alike on the ground as if they were puppets whose strings were suddenly cut. While the ursas where strong but slow, the beowolves were fast and agile, so it was them who traced the origin of the noise and immediately rushed through the direction where it came from with terrifying haste.

Following the origin of the loud noise of death, the remaining beowolves rushed through the forest and saw a figure crouching atop of a tall tree. The figure wore a dark hooded cloak that completely concealed most of the figure's appearance. On its hands wielded twin huge pistols in the color of white and black. Each fire of the pistols was accompanied by the death of a grimm.

Seeing the figure finally, the beowolves growled and tensed up their legs and leapt the height between them and the figure. However, before they could land their outstretched claw, the figure jumped down the tree with grace and tumbled down to the ground to ease up the momentum. The tree were the figure was previously at was destroyed due to the numerous beowolves coming into contact with it with sharp claws and fangs.

As soon as the figure stood up, a beowolf rushed towards it. It leapt towards the figure and took a wide swipe towards the figure's neck intending to decapitate. The figure angled its body backwards and leapt doing somersault dodging the aimed attack completely. As the figure landed, another beowolf rushed towards it back was once again avoided this time by taking a few light steps to the side.

What soon followed was a repetition of said events with the pack of beowolves unrelenting with their attacks and the figure easily evading said attacks with grace and ease. As the figure evaded the attacks, it accompanied most of its evasion with shots from its twin pistol.

One shot was one kill, no exception.

Though the number of dead beowolves was increasing, the number of grimm present also increased. With the remaining pack of ursa from before now arriving at the location paired with additional grimm that were attracted towards the noise echoing throughout the forest.

Though this is exactly what the figure wanted.

As soon as the figure managed to draw the attention of all grimm present and got them as near to it as possible, the figure ran towards a tree and traversed up on it jumping from branch to branch until the figure reached its peak. The figure then leapt away from the top of the tree gaining as much height as it can and then pointed both its twin pistols towards the large group of grimm underneath him.

"[Burning Punisher]"

What followed was an unrelenting torrent of flashes in the color white and blue as the twin pistols of the figure fired indiscriminately downwards with magical bullets making the ground tremble. The group of grimm wailed helplessly as their bodies were pierced without end as the rain of magical bullets rained down on them without even the slightest hint of mercy.

At the end of the attack, the figure landed right in the middle of the now cleared area with its cloak gently swaying through the air as a gust of wind blew across. Though the ground was now in ruins, most of the trees around the figure was undamaged.

Taking a brief moment to take into account the now silent area, the figure released a sigh as it reached up the hood of its cloak and pulled it back revealing spiky light blonde hair with the side fringes ending in a shade of dark brown. A pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes scanned the surrounding once more before closing.

"Time to head back."

* * *

The forest where the packs of grimm resided in was a place that was of utmost important to the village. For the interior of the forest was a treasure trove for foraging all kinds of plants for a wide variety of purposes. Due to that, the forest was an important source of income for the villagers besides their planted crops and livestock. So due to the sudden increase in grimm population, the villagers were in a pinch. Though the forest was an important part of their livelihood, they couldn't risk sneaking into the forest to forage in fear for their own lives. A hunter would be perfect for the job, but the village could barely provide the needed fees to hire good one. Requesting mercenaries have the same problem but with the additional risks of them being dangerous and untrustworthy.

While they were finally ready to give up in doing something regarding the situation in the forest and just find another source of additional income for the village, a stranger suddenly walked into the village claiming that he was seeking out a certain woman.

Hearing everyone's answer come out as negative, the figure took a deep sigh and was prepared to go on his way. That was when the mayor of the village came up to him and ask the figure to help them.

"You want me to help out in hunting grimm?" The figure asked in a soft yet somewhat menacing tone.

"That is right." The old mayor nodded in answer as he gestured towards the villagers whom were now crowding around them. "The forest near hear is a great source of foraging you see. But with the sudden increase in grimm population, it has become impossible for any of us to enter."

"So you were hoping I'd do something about it?" The figure asked.

"Yes." The mayor nodded.

"What gave you the idea that I'm capable of taking care of grimm, especially a good number of them?" The figure asked he raised a brow though it was unseen due to the hood covering his head.

"I'd seen several hunters in my long life, though very few, some of them do pass by sometimes." The mayor explained. "You carry yourself like one of those hunters, but I can sense a great deal of experience within you that makes you look more skilled than them." The mayor then smiled as he pointed towards the huge cannon slung over the figure's back. "Plus that big weapon is a giveaway."

Though very brief, the figure let out a soft chuckle. "Is that so?" The figure then looked around the faces of the villagers before turning back to the mayor. "And I assume you can offer me something in return?"

The villagers shrink back after hearing the words of the figure, the mayor fidgeted looking extremely worried. "We are a small farming village, we earn our income via planting crops and taking care of livestock with the addition of foraging and fishing. We can't offer much, but I can go house to house to ask my fellow villagers what they can offer and I'll gather them up." The mayor then took a bow with his head hung low before the rest of the villagers followed suit. "Please, help us."

The figure observed the all the villagers present with their heads bowed so low. He then released a sigh then scratched his left cheek. "You don't need to do all that."

The villagers stood up and stared at the figure.

"I don't need much." The figure shook his head. "You see, I'm travelling to places after places looking for a certain woman. But I haven't seen even a glimpse of her, and the fact the I know little is making it very difficult for me." He explained. "I guess I need a place to rest for now. Provide me a place where I can stay for a while and perhaps free meals too. I don't need money."

"T-that's all?" The mayor asked dumbfounded by the relatively light 'talent fee' the figure was asking for.

"That is all." The figure nodded.

The old mayor then looked at his fellow villagers whom were looking as dumbfounded as he was. It was too good to be true after all. Their main problem was they wouldn't be able to provide enough compensation to hire full pledge hunters and huntresses to help with their problem, yet here was a person whom should be a hunter or at the very least as skill as one offering to help them with minimal compensation in return.

"So?" The figure tilted his head slightly and reached out a hand towards the old mayor.

It didn't even take a second before the mayor shot out both his hands and shook the figure's head happily. Their pro

"Yes!" The mayor agreed immediately as the rest of the villagers smiled with their eyes almost blurred from the tears beading up from the corners. "Thank you so much!"

The figure then raised a hand and pulled back his hood. With his face now visible, the villagers took a good look and was really impressed with his looks, the village girls were actually blushing while whispering excitedly with each other.

"The name's Chung."

* * *

"I'm known as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." The silver-haired middle aged man introduced himself before gesturing towards the woman with light blonde hair standing a few feet beside him. "And this is Glynda Goodwitch, a member of the Beacon staff."

Glynda gave a slight nod before returning to giving the young man sitting in front of them her usual glare. They were currently inside one of the conference rooms inside Beacon Academy. After seeing the feats of the unknown young man via their cameras and drones, they invited him to go with them after instructing Ruby and the other students to head into the assembly hall.

"Let's make this quick for we have an assembly to attend to." Ozpin declared with his face with an unreadable expression as he sipped on his never disappearing mug. "Name first."

"Prince Seiker." The young man introduced himself. His tone soft and menacing. "Call me Chung."

"So, . Mind telling us why you suddenly appeared in the emerald forest during the students' initiation test?" Ozpin asked staring at Chung with narrowed eyes paired with Glynda's glaring ones.

Yet, their glares didn't even affect Chung in the slightest which slightly impressed them, however they won't be voicing that anytime soon.

"Why should I answer any question coming from you?" Chung responded with an icy tone.

"You do realize that you're currently trespassing Beacon property?" Glynda declared with a glare and icy tone of herself. "As a member of the Beacon staff we have every right to turn you in to the proper authorities."

If they were planning on intimidating Chung to talk, it wasn't working.

"Surely you can tell that if you do that I'll do everything I can to leave?" Chung asked with his eyes narrowed to a dangerous degree. "I won't hesitate to put you two down if I must and that includes anyone trying to get in my way."

"Are you threatening us?" Glynda growled grasping her riding crop tightly.

"It's a promise." Chung responded in a tone so soft yet dangerously hostile.

Ozpin looked at the two in silence for a minute. He was impressed with the young man for not being intimidated by Glynda's presence and threats while responding with a threat of his own.

No.

Not a threat.

It was a promise he said.

Ozpin sighed deeply before tapping his cane on the floor grabbing the attention of both. "Now, now. There's no need to be so hostile with each other."

"Ozpi-" Glynda was about to retort before Ozpin raised a hand motioning for her to stop.

"It appears we got on the wrong foot." He stated after another sip from his mug. "We swear we mean no harm to you as long as you're truthful with your answers."

Chung stared at Ozpin for a few seconds before giving a slight nod. "Depends. I'll answer whatever questions I can. For questions too personal, I won't be answering them."

"Understood." Ozpin nodded. "First, your reason for suddenly popping in the emerald forest while the student initiation is ongoing?"

"I didn't even know there was an initiation going." Chung answered swiftly.

"Come again?" Glynda asked for clarification. "Even if you didn't know about any initiation, you should've known that that forest was part of Beacon property. So you should know that it serves as a training ground for students as well as other excusions. Surely you knew you were trespassing."

"It's not like I was trespassing on my volition." Chung scowled.

"Explain?" Ozpin urged Chung to continue.

"I was chasing after someone." Chung explaining trying to explain his circumstances without giving too much away. "Someone very dangerous."

"This is the 'Karis' person you're asking about?" Glynda asked. "Ruby said the name to us asking if we heard of it."

"Yes." Chung nodded.

"This Karis is a dangerous person?" Ozpin followed.

"This woman is responsible for a great number of deaths." Chung answered. "I was chasing her to put her down for good. I managed to find where she was hiding, but before I could reach her, she opened this portal."

"A portal you say?" Ozpin asked now intrigued.

"Yes." Chung nodded. "I've seen portals before, but what she opened was quite different. It felt... different."

"Different? How?"

"Can't say exactly." Chung shook his head. "I tried destroying the portal alongside her, but that was a mistake on my part because it made the cave that served as her hideout collapse on top of us."

"...And when you woke up you were here?" Ozpin asked while Glynda raised a brow at Chung.

"Yes. When I awoke I was hurling through the skies with Karis nowhere in sight." Chung answered as he recalled what he came to when he opened his eyes after losing consciousness. "That's when I saw this Nevermore."

Chung actually didn't know what to call the flying monster. It looked sort of like a demon, but it was different. The only reason he knew what to call it was because of the girl named "Ruby". The adorable girl was very talkative.

"You're seeking this Karis to kill her?"

"Yes." Chung answered without any hesitation. "She has a lot of blood on her hands. She'd destroyed countless lives and will certainly continue to do so if not stopped."

Ozping and Glynda grew completely silent at this. They were a bit skeptical to the story of the young man, but even they could tell the pure look of his cold and distant eyes. His tone was menacing and soft, yet had a sense of truth in it. It was such a grandiose tale bordering on complete lies. But if the young were to lie, surely he would've kept it simple and believable. This was Remnant after all. A world with two gods, magic, semblances, and grimm. Almost nothing is impossible.

Glynda wanted to brush aside Chung's story as mere lies, yet her insight as a professional huntress urged her to do the exact opposite. It was also this 'Huntress' insight' of hers that was telling her that Chung was definitely more that what he seemed. Chung looked like a noble or at the very least someone who belonged in a very wealthy family, yet the manner he presented himself also spoke of his unseen capabilities and skill. This worried her greatly. For her to sense this just by looking at Chung meant experience. The young man had experience something that ended up with him being so skilled that Glynda could actually sense it. It was as if she was looking at a professional hunter at the very top of their field.

It felt dangerous, yet also interesting.

She could tell that Ozpin was certainly feeling that same as her.

But the problem is what to do with Chung?

Before she could continue with her train of thought, Ozpin finally broke the silence.

"So what is your current goal for now, ?"

Chung bared his teeth as if he was a fierce wolf ready to pounce and shred as he narrowed his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "I need to find Karis. It was my mistake that she escaped, so I need to track her down."

Both Ozpin and Glynda looked at him in silence.

Glynda was about to say something to Chung, but a digital alarm suddenly went off breaking the silence that befell the three of them. Glynda pulled out her scroll and looked at the screen before turning the alarm.

"I apologize, but we need to start the assembly soon." Glynda stated as she turned to Ozpin.

"Alright, we can't let the students wait any longer." Ozpin said as he stood up with his mug still present on his hand. "Please wait for us in here." Ozpin said as both he and Glynda walked up to the door. "The assembly won't take too long. We can continue our talk afterwards."

With that both Ozpin and Glynda left the room leaving Chung alone with his thoughts. While a part of him wanted to stay and talk to the headmaster some more, he left too anxious to just stay sitting around.

So he decided.

After the assembly which didn't last that long, Ozpin and Glynda immediately returned to the conference room where they left Chung.

But there was no longer any person in the room when they arrived.

* * *

_Chung was sitting at the table with the rest of the El Search party members. They were all enjoying a feast complete with drinks. This feast was to celebrate them finally putting an end to the destruction of their world._

_They lost a lot._

_Sacrificed a lot._

_Bled a lot._

_Hurt a lot._

_But at the end, with everyone's help, They won._

_"This is so much fun!" Elsword grinned while offering Chung another cup of drink. "Have another one Chung! Come on!"_

_Due to being a noble, Chung was educated with the proper etiquette to behold when attending a party or gathering. Thus, he already knew how to handle liqour. Not that he actually enjoyed drinking it._

_Though every once in a while won't hurt right?_

_"Alright, alright." Chung smiled as he grabbed the cup from Elsword's hand._

_However, before he could even lift the cup away from Elsword's hand, the red-haired knight grabbed Chung's wrist with a very tight gripped. Chung furrowed his brows at this before looking up to see Elsword looking down at him with a smirking expression._

_"What's this? You're actually celebrating?" Elsword asked in a mocking tone. "After you've failed horribly at protecting Hamel?"_

_Chung's eyes widened in shock with the very hurtful words directed at him. Before he could respond, a hand grabbed his right shoulder. He turned to look and saw Aisha looking at him with the same mocking expression present on her face._

_"Elsword's right you know." Aisha smirked. "You're actually willing to drink and eat despite the fact of your complete failure?"_

_Another hand grabbed his shoulder and it turned out to be the elf, Rena._

_The elf grinned. "So you're trying to hide your pathetic act of 'protecting'?"_

_Raven walked up to him with the same smirk. "They're all dead because of you. Because you were so weak to even do anything substantial."_

_"T-that's wrong!" Chung tried to stand up, but the hands of both Aisha and Rena on his shoulders forced him to sit right back down pathetically. "I did everything I could! I tried! Everything!"_

_"Yet, they all died."_

_A feminine monotoned voice joined in. Chung turned to look and saw the beautiful face of Eve, the Nasod Princess._

_"Because of you everyone died." Eve announced in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're weak. Pathetic. Useless. Dead weight."_

_Chung stared in complete shock and horror as everyone with him even Rose and Laby had joined in to berate and insult him._

_"No!"_

**_Useless._**

_"I did everything I could!"_

**_Beacuse of you countless died._**

_"No!"_

**_Pathetic. _****_Weak._**

_"No!"_

**_You failed them. Do you have any idea how many children is an orphan now because of your weakness? How many parents had lost their children? How many people had lost their friends? How many lost their lovers? Do you know how many of them had died because of you?_**

_"...N-no..." Chung whipered. "...I-I protected t-them... I-I did everything I could..."_

**_Protected them? You? A protector? The so-called Defender of Hamel? That's what you should've been, yet you've failed to do so? Did you really protect them? No. You killed them. You let them die. They trusted you and put their lives in your hands, yet you failed them. You're no protector._**

_. . . . ._

**_You're no savior._**

_. . . ._

**_You're no defender._**

_. . ._

**_You're no protector._**

_. . _

**_You're just a failure._**

* * *

"No!"

Chung yelled as he sat up from his bed. He was sweating profusely. His breathing hard. He tried to look around but decided against once he realised his vision was hazy which made his head ache badly.

"...A nightmare?" Chung breathed out. Trying to even out his breathing to calm himself. "It's been a while since I had one."

He stood up and walked up to the bathroom towards the sink. He opened the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face in order to clear up his mind and wake up completely. He was still trembling slightly, but it was slowly going away. Looking up he saw his reflection in the mirror. He clenched his hands grasping the edge of the sink as he remembered every detail of his nightmare.

Every word of it.

How much of it were lies?

And how much of those words were true?

Releasing a sigh after splashing more water on his face, Chung slumped down against the bathroom walls.

"This is going to be a long day."

It has been a month since he left beacon and a week since he had arrived in this farming village which made his stay in the world of Remnant a total of one month and one week. He had helped the villagers with their problem regarding the increased grimm population which had resulted in them giving this old log cabin as place for him to stay. The village mayor had said that when he was dealing with the grimm in the forest they were cleaning up the cabin and fixing broken sections of it to be more comfortable for him. While it was unnecessary since Chung would've appreciated just having a roof over his head, he didn't want to spit at the villagers' gratitude and accepted it before giving his thanks. He had even help in other tasks such as being a guard while the villager went to forage into the forest or go fishing in the lake nearby.

He had learned quite a bit since arriving in this world.

Yes.

He knew he was in a different world.

Chung was no fool.

The dead giveaway was the shattered moon up in the night sky.

As he traveled Chung kept on asking about any information regarding the existence of Karis while also absorbing any shred of information he can learn about this world known as Remnant. He tried learning very discreetly as to not give anything away about his arrival from another world.

He could also sense that there wasn't anything close to the presence of El. Yet, they were something close to it. Dust and Aura. Dust was a certain material that seemed to have a wide variety of uses making it one of the most important resources in Remnant. Aura, to put it quite literally, was the power of the soul that could be harnessed and directed for purposes like protection.

What comes next was Semblance.

This what made Chung quite puzzled. It seemed to be some sort of power that is directly tied to a person's soul. Each person has a form of semblance that can be unique to them or quite similar to others. Though without much people to study about it, Chung doesn't know a lot about it. This troubled him, for if he was to stay in this world, even if temporary, he should learn all that he can about if it is quite an important aspect of the people living in Remnant.

Though he guessed that he's overexerting himself in learning too much since his current stay in the world was short.

A couple of knocks on the wooden door to his log cabin broke his train of thoughts. He blinked his eyes several times before letting out a sigh before standing up. He walked to the living room which also served as a bedroom with a kitchen bar on the left side of the interior. The cabin was small with only two room which was the said bedroom/kitchen/living room and the bathroom. It was small, but it was more than enough for Chung.

As the soft knocking continued, Chung walked up to the door as he brushed up his still wet hair from his earlier splashing. His footsteps slightly echoed through the interior of the cabin.

"Who is it?" He asked as he stopped right behind the door.

"I-it's Mocha, ." A nervous soft feminine voice answered from the other side of the door.

Chung released a sigh before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door which revealed a young woman. She had dark brown eyes paired with dark brown hair that perfectly matched her name. She was wearing a tan colored shirt and dark green ankle-length skirt under a dark green overalls meant for farm work.

Mocha released a squeak of surprised as she realized the close distance between her and Chung and took a step back while blushing profusely. She discreetly observed the young man before her. Chung looked so regal and confident with his light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with uniquely shaped pupils. He was wearing a form-fitting black tank top which showed his well-defined snow-white arms paired with dark brown pants.

"Is something wrong?" Chung asked with a tilt of his head.

"N-nothing's wrong." Mocha shook her head inwardly cursing herself for the heat she was feeling rising up her cheeks. "I'm just bringing you a light breakfast."

With trembling hands, Mocha reached out both her hands holding a basket for Chung to take.

Chung took the basket and looked at the inside of the basket which included freshly baked bread and two thermos bottle that he assumed contained coffee and water respectively. "Thank you for this, Ms.Mocha." Chung said as he looked back up at the brown-haired young woman.

"Y-y-y-y-you're very much welcome, ." Mocha stuttered as she blushed after seeing the soft smile on Chung's expression. "I-I-I have to go now!"

Mocha bowed before rushing away trying to hide as best as she can the redness that she knew was present on her face.

Chung just tilted his head in confusion to the slightly weird action of the young woman. Whenever a girl visited his cabin or see him walk through the village they would always act the same way Mocha did just moments ago.

He really had no idea as to why that was.

* * *

Chung was sitting up on the wooden sofa with his now finished breakfast on top of a small coffee table in front of him. What was left of his meal was the coffee which he was currently drinking slowly, enjoying the aroma that came with it.

He was contemplating on his next actions. He was certain that he shouldn't stay long in this village. While it definitely had a relaxing and comfortable atmosphere, he had an important goal to accomplish. Perhaps the time to leave was nearing since he had already learned what he can from the villagers. He had already rested enough and must go back to finding that demon, Karis.

The question was how.

It was certain that it will take a long while. And with him being still a stranger to Remnant, he was bound to be encountering countless problems as he went on his way. Despite reluctant, he needed to ask for help.

He needed to find someone with a wide influence and good knowledge.

Suddenly he felt a sharp sense of wrongness. A presence was slowly nearing towards his locations. The said presence was completely different from what Chung could feel from anyone in the village.

This presence was hostile.

Chung let his senses sharpen to their extreme. With light footsteps, he swiftly went towards one corner of the room that was just behind the door if it opened. The guardian stone hanging on the middle of his change gently glowing as he summoned his armor, 'Freitunier' along with his twin 'Phantom Shooters'. His Destroyer was leaning against the wall next to his bed, he decided against in using it in such an enclosed space.

Soon footsteps could be heard getting closer and louder. As the sound of footsteps on wood was heard, Chung readied himself. As soon as the door opened -which made Chung remember he didn't bother locking the door for the day which made him curse internally- Chung with swift and light steps, drew his one of his pistols and aimed it directly at the back of the head of the person whom just entered.

"Well now, not the worse greeting I've ever received." The unknown man commented with an deceptively calm voice. "Not the best either."

"Tell me a reason why I shouldn't blast your head with just a pull on the trigger?" Chung asked in his menacing tone as he scowled at the unknown man before him.

The unknown man had unruly black hair with wine red eyes. He had a slim yet firm body built paired perfectly with his tall height. He smelled slightly of alcohol which suggest he was drinking quite a bit just a while ago.

"Maybe because I mean you no harm?" The man looked back towards Chung with his red eyes which seemed to scan every detail it could like some sort of predatory bird.

"You saying this while grasping that sword of yours?" Chung pointed out the man's right hand which was tightly grasping the red handle of the folded sword strapped neatly unto the back of his waist.

"Maybe because the reason for this is the gun you currently have pointed at the back of my head." The man smirked as he explained with a slightly joking manner. "By the way, dick move. Brandishing a pistol at a visitor who just arrived."

"Really now?" Chung answered with a smirk of his own. "This visitor of mine is someone I have no idea as to his identity. This visitor just arrived, opened the door without knocking, while ready to brandish out his own weapon of choice. Quite a dick move too on your part."

A minute of complete silence befell the two before the unknown man let out a genuine amused laughter. Releasing his grip on his sword, he clapped his hands together in a jovial manner.

Chung's expression turned from a hostile one to a completely puzzled one. Though his grip on his pistols lightened, he didn't lower the pistol still aimed at the man's head.

"At the very least it appears you're not a completely boring type of person." The man laughed as he turned his head towards Chung. "Qrow Branwen." The man introduced himself with a serious yet somewhat light expression. "I swear I mean you no harm." He stated as he raised both his hands up in the air. "As long you don't mean no harm to me as well that is." He quickly followed.

Chung thought deeply for several seconds before releasing a deep sigh and lowering his pistol. "What do you want?" Chung asked. He didn't trust the man completely, but he was willing to hear him out. Besides, if the man ever showed any sign of hostility, Chung wouldn't fail to reciprocate in kind.

Qrow swiftly turned around to face Chung completely. His face wearing an amused smirk.

"Ozpin sent me." Qrow explained as he fished out a flask from his pocket. "You're quite a difficult guy to track, Prince Seiker."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

First of all, I would like to say thanks for the support this story got. I was really surprised to see just how much support this story received. It means a lot to me to know readers liked the story.

I would like to say thanks for the likes and favorites this story received, especially the reviews. They mean a great deal to me.

Please leave a review and tell what you of the story thus far and if you have any recommendation for it. The reviews are really helpful and I appreciate them a lot.

If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/pr continuity, please don't hesitate to tell me all about them and I'll correct them as soon as I am able to.

Thank you for reading!

See you in the next chapter~

Laters~


End file.
